


Mismatched Street Rats

by NoraBlack14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Coffee, Homelessness, How Do I Tag, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Past Abuse, Runaway Percy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraBlack14/pseuds/NoraBlack14
Summary: Jason grace grew up in a loving home with his big sister Thalia. After completing high school and graduating college he went on to become a lawyer. After joining one of the firms in New York he met his now husband Nico D'Angelo.Nico D'Angelo was raised by a single father after his mother died in a plane crash. Him, his older sister Bianca and his younger sister Hazel all work at the D'Angelo law firm at the center of New York.Percy Jackson was your average street rat, abused, abandoned and disregarded on the harsh streets of New York until he met Annabeth and Luke. As they worked their way through life he never expected to be found and loved by two of the most famous lawyers in America.Who knew that spilled coffee and harsh burns could bring three people so different together.





	1. Spilled Coffee

You know it would be funny if it wasn’t actually my life, you know, runaway father, single hardworking mother, abusive stepfather, the ADHD and dyslexia. It all sounds like some type of fictional book where I found some awesome power and then save the world from some terrifying god or something except thats not how this story goes. This story goes with me slowly living through life one day at a time and trying not to kill the man that married my sweet mother because then mom would be mad and I didn’t want mom to be mad at me.   
I personally think the only reason she would be mad though would be that we would have to wash the blood out of the carpet and I can tell you from experience that is not a fun task and it takes hours. But as I was saying it all sounds fake right? Like some mythical book with heroes and gods and magical powers, but its not, trust me. And now that moms dead theres no reason to stay here anymore, not under this mans roof.   
Gabe was the one who technically owned the apartment despite the fact that mom was the only one who brought in income, so even if I wanted to kick the bastard out I couldn’t. But I would never do that because despite how much I loved my mother I always hated the grungy apartment with its cracked walls and creaking floorboards.   
I always hated the closet Gabe used to lock me in when I was bad and he was to busy to beat me at the time, I hated the drippy shower head that he would take and spray cold water on me with, I hated the odd stains on the walls from where he would bring over his special friends and mom would tell me to go to my room and cover my ears while she had to go to work.   
So here I was packing everything I owned into a black over the shoulder duffel bag. I wish I could say I had to leave things behind because they wouldn’t fit but the truth was even with everything I owned in there there was still extra space. Inside the old fraying bag was a single pair of jeans, two t-shirts, a pair of underwear, a picture of me and my mom from when we stayed at montuak beach for the weekend, and a necklace I had had since birth hung around my neck.   
On the necklace were two simple charms, one what looked to be a trident with twisted prongs and the other was a round silver locket. Inside the locket was a picture of my mom, her black messy hair mussed up from the wind and her plaid shirt wrapped around her jean clad waist with a black tank top covering her upper half. Her bright blue eyes shone as the grin on her face gave way to a laugh. If you looked closely on the inside of her wrist was the initials SP, with stood for Sally and Percy Jackson.  
Despite the fact that she married Gabe my mother kept daddy dearests last name and gave me his name as well, which I was always glad for. Thats where my other charm comes in, the trident was a gift from my father the night he ran away, he gave it to my mother and she used to always wear it, even when she was sleeping, but ever since she died two months ago I wear it everyday so as tho remember her.   
Sighing as I gazed at the broken and ruined apartment around me, my bag thrown over my shoulder, I walked through that creaky old door for the last time. The streets of New York city were not a happy place to be but they were much kinder than this hellhole so I excepted there cruelty with open arms and a grin on my face, my deft fingers digging through purses and dipping into the pockets of her inhabitants.   
That was two years ago and now I’m sixteen and the best their in all of New York. What was originally pick pocketing and the occasional car boost turned into breaking and entering and cat burglary.I even have my own crew of sorts helping me out and splitting the goods. Meet Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase my partners in crime, literally.   
Luke was devilishly handsome with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes and muscles that rippled with every movement, he also had a scar running over over his eye that made him have the rebel with a cause vibe, and a grin that was cunning and borderline cruel if you ticket him off. His dad was rich apparently though he had never met him because his mom was only a one night stand, and with that came quite a bit of baggage even before you include the fact that his mother was crazy and would fly off the handle at any little thing. Even though Mary Castellan was crazy Luke still loved her dearly and was devastated when she accidentally overdosed on her prescription pills and died of heart failure. Before the cops could take him and drag him off to a foster home or an orphanage full of uncaring and abusive guardians he ran away and became a street rat, where he then met Annabeth.   
Annabeth has golden blonde hair she keeps tied up in a ponytail with a grey ribbon we stole for her on her birthday. Her grey eyes are the color of molten lava, shimmering and changing with each and ever emotion that passes through them, and she also had muscle but hers was more lithe and it looked almost invisible unless you had seen her fight before, which then you feared for your life because she was the scariest thing you have ever seen. Her parents split when she was just three years old and her father won custody over her, which she was fine with until he married the step-witch. Her new step-mother decided that the little reminder of her new husbands failed marriage was simply dirt under her boot and deserved to rot in the closet. So when Annie was seven she ran away and a couple months later met up with newly runaway nine year old Luke Castellan.   
Three years later they found ten year old me hiding behind a trash can going over my new findings I had just nicked off of a passing businessman, and ever since then we’ve been inseparable. Hilariously enough Luke found himself a rich boyfriend while working at his day job, an auto-shop on the corner of seventh and rich st.   
Octavion Simmons, a fellow orphan except he was taken in by a happy foster family when he was just six years old. Octavion was a jaded bordering cruel guy but he loved Luke and all of his baggage and he helped out with bills when things got tight. While Luke works in Jerry’s auto-shop, Annie and me work in a small cafe right in the center of New York City. We both worked as waiters during the day at the cafe and then went off to our separate night jobs, she worked as a valet for a famous club and I tended the counter at a bar in downtown New York.  
We normally raked in enough cash to pay rent and the food bill but sometimes money got really tight. You would think with five jobs between the three of us we could easily pay the bills but sadly they don’t pay teenagers all that well, especially not under age teenagers who dropped out of high school or never made it to high school. We were often payed less on BS things, such as we nicked a bagel in the middle of work, or our break lasted two minutes longer than what we were given.   
Speaking of our lovely jobs that happened to be where I was now, working tables at Cinnamons Cafe. “HELLO!” A customer shouted towards me, spit flying into my eye as his faced turned an interesting shade of purple.   
“Good morning sir can I find you a table?” The forced smile on my face was so obvious a blind man would have noticed the clenching of my teeth.   
“Well what else would I be doing in a place like this! Are you incompetent?!” The words were one again followed with a shower of spit and a tone full of arrogance. My fingers tightened their grip on the flimsy menus they held in their grasp so as not to deck the screaming man in front of me.   
“Right this way then sir, would you like to have anything to drink?” As I guided the idiotic man through a sea of tables and chairs my foot managed to catch on one of the many stuck out legs and hazardly placed feet. The ground was suddenly rushing towards my face and the menus were flying everywhere as I scrambled to catch myself on something, anything at all.   
Right as the ground was about to meet my face two strong arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me upwards in an attempt to bring me back to a standing position. As I turned to thank whoever saved me my great hero slipped on one of the menus that had flown from my hands and suddenly we were rushing right back towards the lovely floor.   
Shrieks surrounded us as instead of landing on cold hard wood I landed on a warm hard chest, my facing digging into the very muscular might I add chest. We were a mess of tangled limbs and elbows and knees were digging in rather unpleasant places id assume as the man under me groaned in pain.   
Scrambling to get off the warm pillow of muscle and to pick up the discarded menus the wave of “Sorry”s and “Oh my gosh are you ok”s flew out of my mouth. A deep chuckle alerted me to my savior getting up, being helped by another man with tanned muscular arms.   
“It’s really okay love, it was probably my foot you tripped over so I should be the one apologizing.” The deep accented voice was music to my ears and sent warm tingly feelings all the way down to my toes.   
I could feel a bright red blush fly up my neck and cheeks all the way to my ears as I looked upwards to the what sounded like Italian man. He was gorgeous, with black curly hair down to his shoulders, and tanned skin wrapped over hard muscle. His dark almost black eyes bore down into my own sea blue ones, making me want to shudder. Next to him stood another tanned, muscular man with golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. Both men were definitely taller than my 5’7 self and while the dark haired one held a charming smile on his face the blond had the air of a puppy surrounding him, followed by a bright and beaming smile.   
“Hello,”   
Tall dark and handsome murmured while gently holding out his hand to help me up.   
“My name is Nico D’Angelo and this is my partner, Jason Grace.”


	2. Author Notice Two Stories

Hello Everyone this Nora, Im so very glad you guys are enjoying it and reading! I just wanted to let you know that when I first tried to post Mismatched Street Rats I accidentally posted it twice. I will be leaving this up but I will not be updating this one as I would prefer to update the other one.   
THEY ARE THE SAME STORY! I just want to only have to update one and not both every time I release a new chapter. Thank You so much for reading and I really hope you will continue to like this fan fiction! 

Love You and Thank You-Nora

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it sucks this is my first multi-chapter story and I'm trying my best! Please don't leave any hate but constructive criticism is definitely accepted! Thank you!


End file.
